These projects involve the design and construction of electronic electromechanical instrumentation to be used in neurophysiological, physiological and behavioral research. Projects also include the interfacing of these and other instruments to laboratory computers. Electronic circuit design, microcomputers, and assembly language programming may be used in these instruments or interfaces.